1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lane departure prevention apparatus for preventing a host vehicle from departing from a driving lane when the host vehicle is about to depart from the lane or departure seems imminent.
2. Background Information
Conventional lane departure prevention apparatuses include apparatuses for imparting yaw moment to the host vehicle by controlling the braking force to the wheel and preventing the host vehicle from deviating from the driving lane. These conventional lane departure prevention apparatuses also inform the driver that the host vehicle may possibly depart from the driving lane by providing this yaw moment in cases in which there is a possibility that the host vehicle may depart from a driving lane. For example, one such lane departure prevention apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-33860.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved lane departure prevention apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.